


Without you, I've got no hand to hold

by SapphicBlossxm



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, this is kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicBlossxm/pseuds/SapphicBlossxm
Summary: Betty finds out Jughead was going to use her family trauma as a plot line. The 4x11 arguement and what happens after
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Kudos: 26





	Without you, I've got no hand to hold

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first Bughead fic I've ever wrote so please go easy on me. Enjoy! Leave comments please! K bye!

“Tell me Bret is lying, tell me that you didnt exploit my family tradgey for a Baxter brothers novel that it was a Hail Mary.”

“I had to give Baxter Brotherhood something, I was never gonna go through with it without asking first and I didn’t ask you because I wasn’t even going to do it.” Jughead replied. After Bret’s confession, Betty was furious. How dare he use her family trama like that. And without asking her? Unbeliveable.

“If you want to use my life, you want to write about the blackhood, have the guts to ask me. Don’t lie to my face. No, you were just omitting the truth, which is exactly what you did about the Quill and Skull and about being accepted into Yale. '' Betty was furious. Jughead stood their and took the lecture, until Betty mentioned Yale.

“I told you about Yale! I just had to figure out the best time to do-” Jughead was cut off by his annoyed girfriend.

“So, the best time to do so was right after we had sex!?” Betty snapped at Jughead. The couple hates when they fight, but Betty nor Jughead could handle each other anymore.

“There isn’t a handbook on how to tell your girlfriend you got accepted to her dream school.” Jughead tried to calm the situation, but Betty once again, snapped back. 

“Yeah, especially not when the only reason got accepted to Yale is because of this stupid school!” The blonde knew as soon as she said her previous sentence, that she had gone a step too far. The couple looks at each other from opposite ends of the room, Jughead’s eyes with a look for betrayal, and Betty’s eyes with a look of fear and regret.

“Was that what you think? That I don’t deserve to go to Yale?” Jughead asked. Betty opens her mouth to reply to her boyfriend’s comment, but nothing comes out. After a few seconds of silence, Jughead turns and walks away, leaving Betty to grab her purse and do the same. The couple didn’t speak to each other for the rest of the day, or for the rest of the week for that matter. Jughead’s hand always made it closer to the phone to call his anchor, but he always decided against it. Was this it? Would this break the unbreakable bond the blonde and the brunette had? Was this the final straw? 

The week after the fight, Betty went to school, just like every other day. As her tight ponytail slimmed down, her mood did the same. People at school started to notice. Archie noticed, Veronica noticed, Kevin noticed, hell… even Cheryl and Toni noticed. Veronica watched her bestie slowly walk to every class.

“Hey, B!” Veronica exclaimed at her bestfriend. Betty turned to face Veronica.

“Hey, V. What’s up?”

“Woah, B? Are you feeling okay? You look different.” Of course Veronica would notice Betty looked different. Betty always came to school looking perfect, but today, Betty decided to dress more comfier than normal.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Jughead and I had a fight last week and It’s got me down.”

“Oh, you and your beau are fighting? I’m sorry, Betty.” Veronica leaned in for a hug. Betty enjoyed her bestfriend keeping her company, but if she’s being honest… She likes Jugheads company a lot better.

“Veronica, I don’t know what to do. I really messed up and I don’t know how to fix it.” Betty’s eyes were filled with shiny tears. A tear decided to escape and of course, Veronica wiped it away. 

“I don’t know what happend but I know you two will work it out. You two have been through hell together. Why give it all up now?” Veronica looked at Betty as Betty hung her head low. Betty raises her head and looks at her bestfriend.

“What’s the use? He hates me.” Betty sniffles. Veronica laughs at the sentence. “Are you kidding? He loves you. You two had a fight. It’s not the end of the world. You have to fight for your man, B.” 

“Ugh, I hate that you’re always right.” Betty pucks herself of the bench in the hall and swipes dust off of her sweater. “Thank you, V. You’re so helpful.” Betty pulls the raven haired girl in for a tight hug. Veronica laughs.

“No problem, Betty. Now, go get your man!” Veronica cheers Betty on as rushes out the doors of Riverdale High. While Betty rushes to get her boyfriend back, Jughead is sitting alone in his room, feeling guilty about what had happened a week prior. He hasn’t been listening in classes, hasn’t been doing his homework, and hasn’t been writing as much, which isn’t like Jughead at all. Bret has been leaving him alone ever since that day. I think he knows what happened between Jug and Betty. After school that day, he hears a knock on the door.

“Bret? What do you want?”

“I heard about what happened between you and ponytail. That’s rough. I wonder what happened…” Jughead hated Bret, but now? He hates even looking at him.

“Ya know what, Bret? I’m done. You can do whatever you want. I’m done. You’re too much for me. You ruined my relationship-”

“I ruined your relationship? Please, if anyone ruined your sad relationship, it’s you.” Bret snapped back. Jug was fuming. He stands up and steps towards Bret until there's the tiniest gap between them.

“I’m going to try and put this as nicely as possible, you’re a bitch, Bret. You always have been. You can play me all you want… but when it comes to my love life, stay the fuck out of it. Understood?” Jughead asked the boy in front of him. As tough as Bret was, he looked terrified. The preppy pushes Jughead away from him. As Jughead goes to charge him, his phone rings. Both boys look down at the phone. 

“Betty?” Jughead wondered 

“Meet me at Pop’s in 10 minutes.” The phone hung up. Jug didn’t hesitate. He threw on his jacket and beanie, pushed Bret out of the way and run for the Exit of Stonewall Prep.

X

Betty waits in a booth as she waits for her knight in shining armor. She doubts her idea of invitng him. He is going to show up? Is he still mad at me? Is our relationship really over? Betty is pulled out of her own head by the sound of a motercycle. It Jughead. He showed. Of course he did. The girl looks out the window of the small diner to find her boyfriend rushing toward the door. The door open and in comes Jug. He spots her and smiles.

“Hi.” Betty says nervously

“Hi.” Jughead replies. There is silence for a moment as they look in each other’s eyes. The silence is broken by Jughead pulling Betty into a hug. Betty buries her head in the crook of his neck. She really missed the smell of his colonge. It’s a few seconds before they break away from the hug. They sit down and order. Another moment of silence.

“I’m just gonna say it,” Jughead starts “I missed you, Betty, I really miss you.”

“I missed you too, Jug, a lot.” Betty looked into her boyfriend’s eyes and held his hand. “We still have to talk about what happened.”

“I know… Betty, I’m so sorry. I now know that my dishonesty has been damaging to our relationship. For that, I am truly sorry. And I am sorry that I did not realize it earlier. I will always tell you the truth from now on. I don’t want to ruin what we have because what we have is special. I am so sorry for betraying your trust. Your trust is a treasure that I did not treat well. I will work hard to earn that trust back from you. You are seriously the best thing that has ever happened to me and I am sorry that I thoughtlessly threw it all away. I just want you back.” Betty leans over the table and kisses Jughead passionately. Both of them really missed this. They pull away from the kiss, which makes Jughead frown.

“Thank you, Jug. I really appericate that. I love you so much I don’t want to lose you ....” Jughead smiles at that last comment. “Jug?”

“Yeah?”

“Take me home.” Betty looked at Jughead with serious eyes.

“Yes maam! Oh! And for the record, I love you too, Betty Cooper.” The couple smiles and runs out of Pop’s trying to get home as soon as possible.


End file.
